All for you
by Dovina Blake
Summary: Su vida había cambiado en la tierra. Pero cuando lo conoció a él, fue ella la que cambió. LINCTAVIA.


**Disclaimer** : The 100 no me pertenece, es de la propiedad de Kass Morgan y de The CW. Solo la trama es mía.

 **Aviso** : _Este fic participa en la Misión de Apertura: "Tu personaje favorito" del foro The 100: Live or die?_

* * *

Octavia Blake fue la primera celeste en pisarla Tierra en casi cien años.

Ella valoraba por encima de todo la libertad. Haber pasado casi toda su vida, escondida y amenaza de ser descubierta, encerrada en una habitación con su madre y su hermano, a veces recluida bajo el suelo, la había marcado como ninguna otra cosa, y cuando, por fin, respiró el aire fresco y pisó tierra firme se sintió libre, en casa.

No podía evitar asombrarse y adorar todo lo que la rodeaba, era una niña excitada. Las flores, los animales, el sabor de la comida, todo era nuevo y apasionante. Incluidos los chicos. Nunca había hablado con ningún chico que no fuera su hermano y ahora podía hacer todo lo que quería.

Es cierto que la ponía nerviosa, pero le gustaba ver el efecto que causaba en ellos, no dejaban de mirarla, de decirla tonterías. De hacer lo que ella les pidiera.

Sí, su vida había cambiado en la tierra. Pero cuando lo conoció a él, fue ella la que cambió.

Jamás olvidaría la primera vez que lo vio, se había caído mientras se alejaba de su hermano. Sola y malherida se había desmayado y cuando abrió los ojos lo vio frente a ella. Moreno, rapado, grande, con una mirada intensa, cubierto de pieles y con la cara pintada de negro. Era un salvaje.

Ella no gritó, solo se quedó mirándole con la boca abierta, sorprendida.

Después se desmayó.

Cuando volvió a despertar descubrió que él la había llevado a su cueva y la había curado, aunque dejándola encerrada. Octavia había prometido desde que puso un pie en la tierra que jamás volvería a estar enclaustrada, así que hizo uso de su ingenio y escasa fuerza para huir.

Lo consiguió, pero Bellamy había acudido a su rescate y decidió mantener apresar y atar al terrícola en el campamento. Lo encadenaron de pies y manos. Lo torturaron.

Eso estaba mal. Él solo la había ayudado, ¿y qué le había pasado a cambio? Le habían encerrado, golpeado, apuñalado y electrificado.

Sabía que era culpa suya. Era una cría.

Y pese a todo, él seguía protegiéndola, salvándola.

Era imposible ignorar la conexión que había entre ellos. El calor que sentía cuando él la miraba, tomándola como a su igual. Esperó durante días en el piso de abajo donde lo tenían encerrado, dado que su hermano había prohibido que ella entrara a la habitación.

Y Octavia se moría de culpa. Estaba malherido, cansado, mal alimentado. Perdido. Ella volvió a encerrarse en un sitio, por él. A la espera de volver a verle, de aliviarle su agonía. Sus miedos infantiles habían desaparecido cuando vio cómo lo torturaban en busca de información.

En dos semanas había pasado de ser una niña a una mujer. Cuando se le presentó la primera oportunidad de escabullirse para verle, no la desaprovechó. Lo vio colgado, atado y cubierto de sangre. Sus ojos se iluminaron en cuanto la vieron y ella se apresuró a darle de beber agua y a limpiarle las heridas. Él no paraba de mirarla fijamente durante todo el tiempo, como si fuera su luz.

Recorrió su cuerpo con tatuajes, sin dejar de admirarlo. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió como una mujer. Ya no era una niña. Él no era uno de los chicos del campamento que se ponían a sus pies con una sonrisa, era un hombre. Un hombre que quería protegerla.

No sabía que se podría sentir eso por alguien con tan poco tiempo.

No podía dejar de pensar en él, siempre pendiente de las oportunidades que pudiera aprovechar para verlo. Pero ocurrió algo mejor, pudo dejarlo escapar. Liberarlo.

Ella más que nadie sabía lo que significaba eso.

Lo que no se esperó es que Lincoln la besara antes de irse. Supo que lo iba a hacer cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarla por última vez. Se agachó y sus labios se fundieron en un beso, sencillo, pero que transmitía la preocupación del uno por el otro. Sus labios acariciaron los de ella y Octavia se sorprendió al comprobar lo suave que le parecieron los del terrícola. Él se separó de ella y la chica se lo permitió, aunque fuera lo último que deseara hacer. No era suficiente. Lo vio marchar y se quedó mirando la trampilla sin saber qué hacer, sumida en un remolino de pensamientos.

Por la noche, cuando llegaron Bellamy y Clarke con las armas, a ella no le importó. Se quedó mirando el bosque por uno de los huecos de la muralla, buscándole pese a saber que no le encontraría.

Ese fue el comienzo de la mujer en la que se había convertido, en una luchadora, en una terrestre. Había aprendido a pelear, a sobrevivir, a ser respetada.

Y todo gracias a él.


End file.
